Poker Sana Style
by Nicole2513
Summary: Ana & Sawyer are stuck on hatch duty. They get bored and break out a deck of cards and a bottle of alcohol. They make a wager. Who will win? SANA! Poker Sana Style and the sequel Stripped down included.


This is my first story on this site. It's just a little humorous oneshot with the sequel included. Something I wrote a while ago. Please let me know what you think.

_Nikki_

**Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue. Just having fun with their characters.**

* * *

"Come on Cowboy, what'cha got?" A tipsy Ana-Lucia asked. 

They were doing a shift in the hatch. They both protested but Jack wasn't hearing it. After Desmond showed up with the boat he hasn't come near the hatch. When Sawyer swam to the boat he found some tequila. Since they had nothing else to do to they decided to drink it. Now he and Ana-Lucia were in the hatch…getting drunk…and playing poker.

"Loser drinks." She reminded him.

Sawyer kept a straight poker face, not letting her get the slightest idea of what he had in his hand.

"What do you have Chica?" He retorted.

"Aww…come on I asked you first." She insisted.

"Uh huh…"He mumbled.

He finally put his cards down showing a pair of jacks. Ana smirked and laid her cards down.

"Three queens." She mocked. "You lose, you drink." She said pouring him a shot.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't get too excited Rambina." He said downing the harsh liquid.

They were on the last shot of the bottle. Both of them could barely talk let alone play poker. Ana was slouched down in her chair; she was leaning to the side and Sawyer swore she was gonna fall he was just waiting for it to happen.

"Okay before we deal…how about we make a nice little wager?" Sawyer grinned.

"You know what? What the hell… what'chu got?" She slurred.

"Whoever loses walks back to camp…ass neked." He laughed. She thought hard for a minute.

"Fuck it I'll do it but be prepared Tex you're going down!" She said loudly.

She dealt out the cards and looked at him. Sawyer grinned. He knew he was gonna win no doubt. He watched as she stared blankly at her hand.

"You put down first Cowboy."

"I have no problem doing that." He laid his hand down. "Full house, three queens and two aces." He smiled proudly. Ana looked terrified.

"Strip down Ana Lulu." He said leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Well…" She said. "I have the other two aces…"

"I have a full house." He said again.

"And then I have three of these." She said putting her cards down.

"Three kings! Strip Cowboy." She then mocked him by leaning back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Son of a bitch…" He said unbuttoning his shirt.

Ana grinned a proud satisfied grin.

_**

* * *

Sequel to Poker Sana Style **_

**Stripped Down**

**Ana-Lucia**

I made a deal with Sawyer that he didn't have to strip down to his birthday suit until we got to the tree line next to the beach. I think he was pretty grateful he didn't have to walk through the jungle naked. I sobered up quickly so I cold enjoy the show and then forever nag him about this night. It was almost pitch black out but light enough so everyone to see which only made it better.

We were getting closer and I could tell he was agitated and pissed off because he lost his big wager to me. We finally made it to the tree line and everyone was around a big bon fire about twenty feet away. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. I smirked at the look of terror on his face. I watched as he was unbuttoning his pants.

"Like what you see Rambina?" He grinned standing shirtless.

I just smirked at him.

"_Hell yeah I like what I see I'm drunk and I'm staring at a half naked gorgeous man who's about to be bare naked here in a minute._" I thought in my head.

**Sawyer**

I'm standing watching as Ana-Lulu smirks at me. What she doesn't know is that she loves watching me. She may not say it but I can see it in her eyes. I know I'm being cocky but hey I have a nice body and I have a hot Latina…drunk too standing next to me and I can't help but feel cocky. I'm now down to my boxers and I forgot how cold it was out here. I look back towards the camp and see everyone sitting around the fire eating.

I take a deep breath look at Ana once more and drop my boxers.

**Ana-Lucia**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He says with a small smile on his face.

He finally started walking out to the beach. He turned around one time and flashed me a dimpled grin and winked at me. I walked out behind him and stood on the beach laughing my ass off as everybody starts to notice him and watches.

Everyone started whistling and cheering on as he just walks out there like nothing is happening. I must say though…he has a banging body, tight muscles everywhere and a tan like you wouldn't believe.

**Jack**

I'm just sitting here next to Kate eating some food that Rose cooked for us when people started yelling and whoo'ing. I turned around and almost choked on my food. Sawyer…was walking around the beach naked. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked farther behind him and saw Ana-Lucia standing by the trees laughing.

"What in bloody hell is Sawyer doing?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"_So that's why Sawyer's running around in his birthday suit."_ I thought.

I looked over at Kate who looked shocked but I watched as her eyes followed Sawyer's every move. I shook my head and turned back to the fire and continued eating.

**Sawyer**

After I made my lap around the beach I walked back over to Ana-Lucia who could barely breathe. I put my clothes back on and we walked back to the hatch to finish our shift.

**No-one**

They walked through the hatch door laughing.

"I still can't believe you did that." Ana laughed.

"Yeah well you know you loved it." He grinned at her.

"Maybe…" She smirked.

They stood there for a minute sexual tension clear in the air. Both of them had crazy grins on their faces. Sawyer stepped closer to her and stared into her eyes. He leaned down and caught her in a steamy kiss. His hands moved down to her hips and he squeezed them gently.

Ana put her hands on his rock hard chest and started pushing him towards the bunks. When they got towards the table Sawyer grabbed the tequila which surprisingly wasn't as low as they thought it was. Once they made it to the room Ana pushed him on the bed.

"Maybe you should strip more often." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her again. His hands ran down her back and stopped at the hem of her shirt.

"Are you gonna strip for me now Sweet Cheeks?" He said lifting the shirt over her head.

"Maybe… wanna make a wager?" She laughed and kissed him again.

**-END-**


End file.
